To Eat Or Not To Eat! That Is The Question!
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: Trunks and Bulma attempt to get Elizabeth to eat solid food! Will she give in and eat it or be stubborn and not! A one shot, based on Elizabeth A Very Lucky Girl.


_**Dear FFF (Fanficition friends),**_

_**Okay, I wrote this little one shot while I was sitting in my kitchen, eating applesauce! I just had to upload it! Tell me what you think!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Princess Porsha**_

_**Todays disclaimer is brought to you by my friend, Nils!**_

"_**What am I meant to be doing again?"**_

"_**Just say that I don't own anything except Elizabeth"**_

"_**But you just did"**_

"…"

"_**Fishy?"**_

"_**Whatever, just get out of my room"**_

"_**Uh, where am I going"**_

"_**FAR FAR AWAY!"**_

Food

It was a beautiful day in the small cottage that the partially loud family had to downgrade to. Trunks sat in the kitchen talking to his mother, with his infant daughter in his lap, who was currently chewing on a yellow teething ring.

"Sweetheart" his mother began.

"Yes" he replied loyally.

"Since Elizabeth has started to teethe, then that means that she'll need to begin eating solid food" she told him as she crossed her legs. Formula was becoming hard to come by and it was almost impossible to come across. Luckily for Trunks, his mother had saved all of his leftovers.

"I know" he said with a nod as he looked down at his daughter who was drooling as she chewed on the yellow teething ring.

"Dada" she babbled as she pulled it out of her mouth and offered it to her father who simply smiled and kissed her forehead. Taking this as a no she stuck it back into her mouth and looked at her grandmother and her father. He picked her up and sat her in the light pink highchair where she removed the ring and began to beat it on the tray while giggling.

"Little noise maker" her grandmother said with a smile.

"What, do you think I should give her first?" he asked his hands in his pockets. His mother thought for a second before answering.

"Apple sauce" she said matter of factly. He nodded as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass jar that was filled with applesauce. After opening the top, he poured a little into a bowl and grabbed a rubber tipped spoon. When Lizzy noticed her father sitting in front of her she smiled a waved. He waved back before pulling up and chair and sitting in front of the girl.

"Now" Bulma said walking over to the two. "There are many techniques to this. Mine for you was always, to put the food into your hand and pretend to sneeze" Bulma said, making her son blush.

"Mom! Not in front of the baby" he said covering her ears. Bulma rolled her eyes at her son's antics. He got a small amount onto the spoon and put it next to her mouth.

"Look Lizzy food" he said poking her lips with it. The 8 month old raised an eyebrow at her father. "Look Lizzy an airplane" he said to the 8 month old, making airplane noises. She cocked her head. He put some applesauce into his hand and pretended to sneeze. She ignored him and decided to beat her ring on the plastic tray again. He sighed. Trunks was making a fool of himself in front of his daughter and she thought it was funny.

"NANAANANANA" she yelled, still beating the yellow teething ring on the tray. Trunks sighed and rested his head on his hand.

"Yes, pumpkin" her grandmother said as she peaked back around the corner.

"Dada" she babbled with a giggled. Trunks picked up the spoon and decided to give it another attempt.

"Look Lizzy, papa" he told her. She giggled and opened her mouth complying. When he was about to stick it into her mouth, she closed her mouth and smirked.

"Yep, definitely Vegeta's grandkid" Bulma said from the doorway. Elizabeth took the bowl full of applesauce and threw it at her father. As it landed with a splat, both grandmother and granddaughter burst into laughter. Trunks sighed.

"This is so hopeless" Trunks muttered, wiping the applesauce from his face.

"Baba" Elizabeth said as she looked at the bottle on the other end of the table with yearning.

"Fine" Trunks said about to get the bottle for the infant, when his mother stopped him.

"No Trunks, if you give her everything she wants she'll get spoiled." Bulma told her son.

"Uh, okay" he said turning back to the little girl who was currently looking at him with wonder. "If you eat a spoonful of applesauce you can have your bottle" Trunks told the young girl sternly. Her big blue eyes started to water and she cried kicking her little feet in her highchair. "Aw come on, look at my baby girl. She's crying her little eyes out, please mom" he asked sympathetically.

"No Trunks, she has to learn to listen" she called back. He sighed. She opened her mouth agreeing. He look the last little bit from the bowl and put on the white rubber tipped spoon. Trunks placed it in her mouth and watched as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"NONONONO" she yelled, still beating the ring on the tray. Trunks shrugged.

"At least I got her to eat" Trunks said with a sigh as he handed the young girl her bottle and she sucked at it like it was her long lost friend.

**What did you think?! Love it? Hate it?! Please R&R! I'm sorry, but this was wayyyy too cute to not post. I would like to say, that the next chapter for Elizabeth, A Very Lucky Girl, will be up soon!**


End file.
